forbidden feelings
by greenbaypackerslover
Summary: Trying out a couple of chapters let me know what you think please! After a plane crash there is only two remaining fighting for survival in the wilderness. He is much older then her like Ezra and Aria but the feelings are still there and the strong connection they have is undeniable. They finally give in to there feelings.. things finally falling into place. reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Standing only inches apart. Staring into his eye's ...the feel of his hand on my hip, he gently moves a strand of hair from my face and moves in closing the distance between our lips…

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Reaching over to stop my alarm I stared at it with frustration and anger. Not only had it stolen me away from my paradise but it had rung at the wrong time…again! It was

Monday morning which meant I had practice before school! Amy my best friend would be here to pick me up in now 10 min. Rummaging around my room I managed to get

dressed and find what I needed. I finished just in time for Amy to pull in my driveway so we could race to the pool. As I ran out the door I heard my mom yelling after me that

he'd be angry at me if I kept showing up late. Mad? I couldn't imagine him being mad at me…

Out on the pool deck me and Amy started our normal routine like every other morning, but it wasn't…this was my last practice before finals. We left early tomorrow morning and

every bit of practice counted. Just as I finished my last lap of warm-up he walked in. Every time I see him my heart begins to flutter. My has it been a long weekend I think as I

watch him walk over and take off his shoes. He looked up at me and gave me that special smile, the one he keeps only for me.

"Morning girls" he said in a pleasant voice. "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"She's really nervous" said Amy answering for me.

Amy is my best friend in the whole world we did everything together. She's been with me every step of the way and she's really supportive. She's trained with me so hard every

day and she's a great swimmer. I came in 1st place and she came 2nd at regionals. She was just a mere second behind me. Sadly only 1st place gets to move on but her

dedication paid off with college scouts looking our way. I love Amy, she's proud of me and has been training alongside me for two months, coming to practices before and after

school, when she could sleep in, and ground training that prevents us from being able to move the next day. I was so excited when we heard that she gets to come with me to

finals to support and chaperone me. Amy is the only one who knows how I truly feel about him and everything we've gone through. She also knows the side of him that he

keeps isolated from everyone else but me. She sees the way he looks at me, and the way he acts, but she knows the importance of keeping it to herself.

He chuckled at Amy's comment and reassuringly put a hand on my shoulder, telling me not to worry and that me and Amy would be there waiting at the finish. I worked hard at

practice focusing and pushing myself further. By the end I regretted not having time to grab some breakfast before getting into the car. I was starved. He called it a day when

he walked over to his bag and pulled out my favourite tim horton's sandwich, handing one to me and Amy.

"This is perfect thank you" I said a little too obvious. Watching my expression he chuckled and made a comment about him knowing me too well and had guessed about how I

would skip out on breakfast.

"I was late! My alarm didn't go off!" I said trying to defend myself. I had remembered about breakfast, only because of the long speech he gave me on Friday, but there was no

time. He gave me a look as if to say he didn't believe me as we headed towards school. How did I get here I thought to myself gratefully.

Walking in the front doors of the school, where the atmosphere changes, we are no longer equals, he walked further away from me and transformed into the person everyone

knows, tough and distant. When I got to my locker he said goodbye to Amy and told me my second period with him was cancelled, do to the school assembly. The day went on

as usual except for the congratulation and good lucks. At the assembly I noticed at once when he entered the room. From the corner of my eye I caught the familiar stride I had

memorized. My heart fluttered as I watched him go sit with the other staff. At the end of the assembly my principal wished me good luck and the day dragged on as usual. I

caught his eye in the hall numerous time's during the day, but nothing more than an exchange of smiles.

Later that night after I had packed everything, all I could think of was if all would go well with my race. I felt reassured knowing he would be at my side. Early in the morning at

the airport, we waited for Amy to say good bye to her parents and her little sister. I stood watching as her mom went over the list of things she packed and confirming numbers

to reach her, with a pain in my stomach. How much I wished someone would do the same for me... I left this morning from a quiet house of sleeping people who hadn't woke to

see me off or wish me luck. I had a tear in my eye as I felt a hand pat my back. I turned to see him give me a little smile, as if he read my mind.

As the small plane lifted off the ground my heart raced with excitement. Looking to my side Amy eyes we're wide with anticipation. In the front he turned to give us a wicked

grin that made me all the more excited to be going. My adventures begin now, with the two people I care about most, and the big race in my life closing in fast.


	2. Chapter 2

…It's been hours… I'm so exhausted … finally the shelter is built and we are ready to face the dark cold night that is closing in fast. The fear …that fear of never being found is very present …but we keep it hidden at bay for we must be strong for one another. We sit in silence around the fire with nothing but each other's presence, the cold creeping in fast, the snowflakes that fall around us, the big pines covered in a blanket of snow that surround us and shelter us from the wind coming off the lake. It is almost peaceful here...almost.

I'm in so much pain, every inch of my body has been sore ever since... the crash… I can't help but wonder if he feels the same. It's a real miracle we survived. I keep wondering if only I could've held my breath for only a moment longer I could've saved someone else… a tear runs down my cheek and he gives me a reassuring look as if to say there's nothing more I could've done. It plays through my mind clearly… the radio malfunction, the screeching alarms ringing in my ears, the crash, the screams, the rushing water and then the silence. I looked to my left to see my best friend beside me… her long blond hair floating around her; the look of her peaceful face, the sight was strangely beautiful if only at that moment we weren't dying. It plays over and over again in my mind… I struggle with my seat belt to get free… finally do and I have no air left in my lungs. Everything is spinning my lungs our bursting for air as my body fights to the surface. When I think it's all over I reach the surface and drink in the wonderful thing we take for granted… oxygen.

Everything happened so fast. All I kept thinking was that the water was so cold it was making my body numb. In my foggy state I stared at the burning debris in the distance on shore as snowflakes landed on the water around me. That's when it hit me, the plane, the pilot, my friend… and him. In a surge of panic I took a deep breath and plunged back into the cold dark water. I catch sight of the plane and the fear of what I'll find washes over me. I pulled on the door and it won't budge, I swim over to the broken window to see the motionless pilot. With a pain in my stomach I enter further and there he is struggling weakly to free himself of his seatbelt. When he sees my face there's a brief flash of hope in his eyes. I pulled and struggled hard hoping to get him free. All I could think of was to get him out. With all my might I pulled as hard as I could with the last of my strength. It came free and I was launched backwards into the broken window. Something sharp sliced into my side and I turned to see the water around me tainted red with my blood. I was losing my strength fast and the waters around me began to spin. I saw him go motionless and his eyes close. In a panic I gained strength and began to tug and pull us slowly towards the surface. I struggled and fought hard…he is much bigger than me. Finally we reach the surface and I gasped for air. Still he remains motionless as I tow us towards the burning debris on shore. Using the last of my strength I pulled us up onto shore and collapse from exhaustion. Relief washes threw me as I hear him cough and see the rise and fall of his chest beside me. Before I fell unconscious I remembered thinking of how I couldn't save them of how I wasn't strong enough to save them. Everything went dark as I felt a pair of strong hands lift me from the cold mud of the shore.

I woke to the feeling of strong arms around me and the foggy sight of a fire in front of me. I felt so weak and it was so quiet. The only sound I could hear was the crackle of the fire and the strong rhythmic beating of a heart. I closed my eyes and could feel the rise and fall of his chest against my back. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake" he said in a gruff shaky voice breaking the silence.

"Its ssso cold" was all I could say in response. "I know… I've been trying to dry our clothes from the fire…and then I'll find a way to get us out of the wind…" he trailed off in thought. I just then realized I was curled up against him in only an undershirt and a pair of jeans leaning against his bare chest with a coat wrapped around us. A nervous shiver passed threw me before my exhaustion took over. I moved closer soaking up the heat of his muscular chest until I could no longer keep my eyes open and drifted off to sleep. I woke again with more strength and the gift of toasty warm clothes at my side. He was off a little ways gathering wood for the fire when I made a remark of being glad I dressed warm and had worn my boots. My smile quickly faded when I had to ask (even though I knew the answer) "…and the others?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with sad eyes "…I went back…but I was too late…they were already gone…" he sounded …broken, I could tell from the look on his face he felt accountable and then he added "I managed to grab some of our stuff though…" as he gestured to all the stuff spread out drying by the fire. That's when I saw her bag sitting there untouched. A tear rolled down my face and I quickly turned to hide it from him. I began to help him with the task at hand. I was thankful that the snow wasn't sticking to the ground and for the sun high in the sky. I could no longer see my breath when I breathed. All afternoon we worked hard, nonstop to build a shelter. A shelter that could withstand the cold winter night closing in fast and the snow storm approaching rapidly. We had concluded that we were deep in the woods, miles from any town and that we weren't scheduled for arrival until two days from now, so we'd be stranded until at least then. Ignoring the pain in my side and all the pains and aches in my body we managed to finish the shelter and gather enough wood for the night. I shake off all of his requests to sit and rest and to look at the cut on my side. I refuse to show any weakness or vulnerability. "I am strong and I am tough, I'll get through this" I repeat to myself. The day was ending fast, the sun barely visible over the trees and the cold was hitting hard. We sat by the fire shivering, eating small amounts of food lost in thought. I was in pain, freezing, tired and scared but I hid it from him well. What if they don't find us? What if they don't come? I asked myself. As if he read my mind he looked up at me and smiled. At that moment staring into his eyes a warm feeling came over me. I felt as if he really saw me…the real me and I felt safe… as if everything was going to be okay because we had each other to keep us strong. The feeling lasted only but a moment before the pain of losing my best friend returned. I knew he felt the same and I wanted to ease his pain.

"You know what's missing?" He said in attempt to lighten the mood. "Alcohol? Heat? Plumbing? " I say humoring him. He chuckled and gave me his crooked smile that I loved and said "All true but I was thinking more along the lines of some music." "That's right" I say "I never catch you without headphones in your ears." He gave me a look as if to say you noticed? Awkwardly I got up and went over to my bag and grabbed my I-pod. Once he saw what I was doing he said "You can't possibly think it'll work!" I smirked as I watched it turn on and say "It's been through worse." I went and sat close beside him near the fire and handed it to him, making him smile. I start to shiver more and more as the sun drops behind the trees and move closer to the fire. He gives me a look of concern reading my mind and offers for me to come closer. Nervously I move over and he unzips his jacket and wraps it around us. It's quiet and tense until he chuckles and makes a remark of how the music I listen to is not at all what he expected. He seemed content making remarks on all the songs he liked and listened to. I relaxed and suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over me. "…better" he asked me "much better" I whispered sleepily. He then whispered "thank you…for saving me…I almost drowned… the last thing I remember is the sight of your face before everything went dark." He trailed off tightening the grip of his arms around me. Not sure of how to respond I lay my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and told me to sleep. I remember finding it funny at how fast things could change… one moment I'm saying good bye to my parents before getting on the plane and the next I'm fighting near death and the cold searching to take me away. Now I'm lying in his arms falling asleep to the warmth of his body against mine, listening to the faint sound of my music and the rhythmic beating of his heart…


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 4**

Sadly yet again it's time to rise from another sleepless night. Stepping out of the protection of the shelter I'm greeted by a sharp cold wind that makes me shiver to the bone and a dimmed fire starving for wood as much as I am for food. After restocking the fire I gathered snow to boil for water and sat down feeling drained. We were almost out of food on day four and there was still no sign of help on the way. Whether it was my empty stomach or my lack of sleep I was beginning to lose hope. Refusing to give up I arose with an effort and set off to see where he had gone off to this time. I found him down by the lake observing a series of sticks with a knife in hand. "Oh my.. what is he up to now?" was all I could think in my mind. Watching him from a distance I admired at how he could hide his hunger and his lack of sleep so much better then I. He looked up at me then and smiled without any hint of worry in his expression. "Before you dismiss my idea, do you have any others?" he asked me sarcastically. "Alright humor me" I replied in a mocking tone. With pride in his voice he showed me a spear sharpened to the tip and exclaimed that we were going fishing. Seeing the expression on my face he picked up another spear handing it to me and told me to trust him. I followed him a ways along the lake not sure of his plan exactly. We stopped when we reached a stream about a meter wide that connected two adjoining lakes. He leaped across with pride in his posture and began to search in the water. Shaking my head I began to walk along the stream that was maybe thirty feet long and six feet deep searching the water for any signs of life. I'll give him credit on his determination because I had given up after an hour because of a growing pain from the cut on my side. Keeping this hidden from him I masked my pain with sarcasm and the annoyance of the idea. Two hours later he still hunted for his prey filled with anticipation. It was hard to tell how long we were out there because neither of us had a watch, by the position of the sun I'd suspect it was around midday. I sat with my back against a tree soaking up the sun watching him prance and jump into the water with determination on his face. Jerked out of my sleepy trance he yelled in excitement as he emerged from the stream waist deep holding a small bass with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. I couldn't believe my eyes he had done it. Jumping up in excitement sending a searing pain up my side I ran towards him about to give him a hug. I stopped short, my nerves getting the best of me and the sight of bloody fish guts all over him. Seeing the expression on my face a wave of concern crossed his eyes. I smiled to reassure him erasing any concern as he came forward and chased me laughing as I ran away. Back at camp out of breath holding my side my stomach growled loudly answering the question of what we were to do next. After cooking it over the fire, the small fish served to settle our stomachs well. "I'm still waiting..admit it!" he said teasingly. "Alright I'll admit it…one of your crazy ideas actually worked…it took nearly three or four hours but it worked!" I replied laughing still in disbelief. "I'll figure something else out, but we know it's possible now." He reassured me. With my spirits lifted from a good laugh and a full stomach we collected more wood for the fire. The next couple of days carried on like that. He had caught nothing the first day but made up for it by catching three the next. Every other moment of the day was spent on improving camp and our means of catching prey. We kept busy all day long to stray our minds from the fact that it was day six with still no sign of help on the way. With every day the pain on my side and my exhaustion grew. Unsure and concerned I tried to hide it from him the best I could so that he wouldn't worry. I've made it through day six let's keep going I whisper to myself before I fell asleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 46

Life around camp was good. We had fallen into a routine with all of the jobs that needed to be done. We worked so well together in sink, we've come to understand one another and communicate without words. I know how he thinks and understand the troubles he went through when he was younger. We've grown to understand each other and the type of people we are. Before we came here we were so concealed everything a mystery, never opening up to one another, keeping to ourselves, this is no longer our case. I've learnt so much about myself by talking to him. We've grown very close. Truthfully… we were bored and when we became bored our thoughts and worries would return to the surface and lower our moral. Keeping busy was the key, but we found ourselves once again without anything to do.

Half asleep I was sprawled out soaking up the magnificent heat of the sun high in the sky when I heard a chuckle in the distance accompanied by a face full of snow. Jumping to my feet I see him standing there with a snowball in his hand and a crooked smile on his face. I stood there for a moment admiring the sight. The snow covered the trees of the dense forest all around him. The sun was reflecting off the soft blanket of snow on the ground sparkling like billions of diamonds. He stood there with his usual stance of confidence that made my heart flutter. Snapped out of my trance by another face full of snow I joined in laughing and chased after him. I never felt so alive.

The great battle went on for what seemed like an hour, laughing and running through the trees like little kids. We must've looked so foolish. It felt great to get my heart pumping once again and to momentarily forget of the dangerous situation we were in. I was forced to retreat… running through the trees at full speed. I spotted a big pine in the distance and climbed it as fast as I could. I heard a chuckle from down below as he called out "accept defeat? I have you cornered!" "Never!" I called out. "And what do you suppose you're going to do from up there?" he asked in his in a mocking tone. "this" I yelled as I shook the tree covering him with snow. Suddenly the branch I was standing on gave way and I was propelled from the top of the tree. Waiting for the hard fall that never came I was caught by a pair of strong arms. Laughing hysterically we fell together in the snow as he caught me. The fall ended with me on top of him staring into his amazing eyes. We stayed there for a moment unmoving as I memorized and admired every detail of his face. The rapid beating of my heart thundering in my chest matched his. I reached up and wiped the snow away from his forehead and trailed my fingers along his cheek bone. I wanted to explore and touch every inch of his face. He lay motionless staring at me as I trailed my fingers all the way to his full chapped lips. He then caught my hand as I whispered "thanks." He propped himself up on one elbow bring us closer together our bodies against one another, our lips just inches apart. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to burst. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and closed the distance… gently kissing my lips. That simple contact sent my mind spinning and wanting more. He pulled away giving me the smile that warmed my heart and he kissed me again only this time he was less gentle and twined his finger in my hair. We became less and less nervous and it became a need. Ignoring the snow falling around us that was now turning into a blizzard I ran my hands through the soft hair at the back of his neck and along his broad muscular shoulders. Pulling away with a sigh because we could no longer avoid the need to get back to the  
shelter and out of the blizzard. Rising to his feet he extended his hand to help me up. Standing there with the snow blowing furiously around us he ran the back of his hand slowly along my cheek gazing at me with admiring eyes. We hurried back with difficulty maneuvering around trees to arrive back at camp to a nearly put out fire. I bundled up in the shelter shivering as he rebuilt the fire. He soon joined me under our bundle of pine boughs sheltering us from the outside storm. I fell asleep that night feeling safe and protected with his arms wrapped around me listening to the sound of the powerful wind rustling through the trees.


	5. Chapter 4 morning

Morning of day 47…

I woke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping and the rustling of trees. For a moment I laid there startled until I saw his face and remembered where I was. A shiver passed through me as I could see my breath it was yet again another cold morning at the snow storm had not let up. A thick white blanket of snow covered everything in sight and was strangely beautiful... Thankful to our shelter we were left untouched by the snow. I was curled up close to his body, my face in his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I just laid there careful not to stir as I watched the peaceful look on his face as he slept. I took in every detail, his full dark eyebrows, and his messy dark hair, the stubble that covered his jaw and ran down his chin. I listened to his slow deep breaths and the rhythmic beating of his heart. He never looked so good lying there holding me, the hair on his chest no longer hidden by his ripped t- shirt. I could make out all of the defined muscles hidden under his shirt making my heart race. If only I could stay in this moment forever. I've dreamt of this countless times over and over again in different scenarios but nothing ever felt so perfect and it left my heart racing with joy …I watched as he stirred and opened his eyes to smile at me.

Follow for more to come… much more suspense and near death experiences on the way…

Pls review! Your opinions matter.


End file.
